Demon's eagerness
by Biggarow
Summary: Retrouver ses anciennes "habitudes" corporelles pourrait être une tâche bien plus intéressante qu'escompté ! Ce n'est sûrement pas Naruto qui ira dire le contraire... PWP & Sexual Content HumanKurama/Naruto


_Auteur: Biggarow_

_Genre: Humour / Slash / Yaoï & Lemon_

_Pairing: HumanKurama X Naruto_

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

_Remerciements à ma bêta, **Amaterasu Chi**, pour sa patience et ses conseils pertinents. _

* * *

**_Demon's eagerness_**

* * *

Naruto haletait sur le sol avec la sensation qu'une main glacée fouillait son ventre et agrippait ses entrailles. Son corps se contorsionnait sous les assauts des doigts invisibles et quand il eut l'impression que ceux-ci tiraient sur ses organes, ses hanches suivirent le mouvement : son dos s'arqua alors et ses fesses décollèrent du sol. Il serra les poings et les dents à s'en faire crisser les os. Dans ses veines, le sang coulait comme des torrents de feu, le faisant frissonner de tout son corps. Un cri rauque lui déchira finalement la gorge, expulsant les dernières réserves d'air qui lui restaient.

Puis, tout comme la douleur avait débuté instantanément, le terrassant d'un seul coup, celle-ci disparut.

Son bassin retomba lourdement sur le sol comme si un poids incommensurable l'écrasait. Ses doigts se décrispèrent lentement, délogeant ses ongles de ses paumes meurtries. Tout son corps devint une masse endolorie de courbatures. Pourtant, aussi exténué qu'il fut, Naruto était aussi heureux que soulagé de ressentir ces crampes plutôt que le calvaire précédent.

Il resta un long moment allongé, les yeux fermés, sa respiration reprenant un rythme plus calme. Il aurait pu s'endormir comme ça tellement il était alangui, ignorant farouchement le souvenir d'un potentiel entraînement prévu avec Kyuubi.

Cependant, un mouvement près de lui le tira de sa léthargie. Naruto prit alors pleinement conscience du poids bien réel sur son bassin ainsi que de l'agréable chaleur qui inondait sa peau au même endroit. Instinctivement, il leva la main et ses doigts rencontrèrent une peau ferme et chaleureuse. Il fronça les sourcils à ce contact; un ricanement rauque et inhumain retentit comme pour répondre à son incompréhension.

Il redressa aussitôt la tête et entrouvrit les yeux. Bien que s'attendant à une surprise, ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'écarquiller tout à fait.

Un homme nu était assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, souriant avec malice et concupiscence. Il avait des cheveux auburn en bataille, des yeux effilés en amande renfermant des iris pourpres et des pupilles allongées, une bouche pleine dont le sourire laissait apercevoir des canines aiguës. Enfin, sur chacune de ses joues s'étiraient trois fines marques brunes semblables à celles du blond.

Son sourire acéré s'élargit un peu plus devant la réaction hébétée du garçon. Le regard de ce dernier glissa instinctivement le long de son torse musculeux jusqu'à la toison flamboyante surplombant sa virilité à demie-dressée. Naruto piqua un fard et s'empressa de retirer sa main posée sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du roux.

- Pourquoi es-tu un homme, Kurama ? Lâcha le blond, totalement perdu, n'osant pas demander pourquoi son démon avait un début d'érection. Ni pourquoi diable il y réagissait.

Le roux haussa un sourcil et pinça les lèvres d'un air faussement vexé.

- Tu aurais préféré une femme ?

Naruto secoua la tête et se redressa pour s'asseoir, faisant glisser l'autre sur ses cuisses. Un violant frisson le parcourut lorsque les fesses de Kurama appuyèrent un court instant sur son sexe, attisant un peu plus son excitation.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'apparence d'un renard ?

- Je suis un démon, Naruto, j'ai beaucoup de formes qui me sont propre. Celle du renard en est une parmi d'autres.

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit béatement, fasciné.

- Alors ça, c'est- c'est ta forme humaine ?

- C'est cela même, concéda le roux en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto. Plutôt avenant, non ?

Naruto grogna alors que l'autre frottait son bassin contre son entre-jambe.

- Tu m'excuseras, je n'avais pas prévu ce petit... Désagrément.

Le blond perçut dans sa voix un sincère regret et pourtant la sensualité du ton ne pouvait qu'indiquer le contraire.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda t-il, légèrement haletant.

- Une érection.

Le blond gronda à nouveau et attrapa brutalement les hanches de Kurama pour coller leurs membres durcis. Le démon eut un regard appréciateur.

- Merci, je sais bien les reconnaître. Je voulais dire... Pourquoi maintenant ? A peine sorti de mon corps et déjà en chaleur...

Kurama donna un petit coup de rein qui fit gémir le blond puis se pencha sur lui. Son souffle brûlant caressa son oreille, sa voix suave résonna dans sa tête.

- Justement, gamin. J'ai passé tant de temps enfermé, sans corps pour exprimer mes besoins que j'en ai perdu l'habitude de les contrôler.

Il pencha la tête de côté et son haleine sauvage vint s'engouffrer entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto. Il planta ses orbes sanguines dans les perles azur et lâcha d'un souffle lascif mais douloureux :

- Comprends-moi, Naruto. Après autant d'années à refouler mes désirs, il était inévitable qu'ils finissent par exploser.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent alors sur les siennes, les dévorant avec passion et empressement. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son cou dans un geste de possessivité, ses ongles griffant sa peau. Naruto agrippait les mèches auburn d'une main, s'enfonçant plus loin encore dans la bouche du démon, tandis que de l'autre il empoigna son membre durci. Il apprécia la sinuosité des veines gonflées de sang contre sa paume et la douce moiteur du gland avant d'entamer de longs et lents va-et-vient.

Il ressentit le grondement sourd qui s'éleva de la poitrine de Kurama et sortit de sa bouche en un rugissement sauvage, avant que celui-ci ne le fasse basculer sous lui, le dominant de toute sa stature.

Fasciné, Naruto regarda les muscles saillants se tendre sous l'adrénaline qui affluait dans ses veines, lui rappelant l'image d'un animal sauvage bandant ses muscles, près à bondir sur sa proie. Naruto déglutit, comprenant grâce au regard ardent avec lequel Kurama le dévorait qu'ici, c'était lui la victime. Il comprit aussi que le démon ne discuterait jamais sur la question des rôles; pas cette fois-là en tout cas.

- C'est ma première fois, Kurama... S'empressa t-il de dire.

Un nouveau feulement s'échappa d'entre ses dents pointues interrompant le blond.

- Te fiche pas de moi, gamin, j'étais dans ton corps, tu sais. Je sais quand, comment et avec qui tu as déjà couché.

- Je voulais dire, c'est ma première fois « par là ». Tu dois le savoir ça, non ? Lâcha Naruto, frustré d'apprendre seulement maintenant que Kyuubi avait assisté à ses ébats alors qu'il aurait pu fermer son esprit dans ces moments-là.

Mais il se dit aussi que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de déclencher une dispute, sans quoi il devrait sûrement renoncer à un torride ébat avec le démon.

Kurama renifla dédaigneusement mais ne répondit pas. Il se redressa et entreprit de déshabiller le blond, déjà bien dépenaillé à cause de ses coups de griffes.

Dès que sa hampe fut libérée, un violent frisson le secoua et il gémit en se caressant. Les yeux du démon brillèrent d'une lueur prédatrice et il se jeta aussitôt entre la main du blond et son sexe. Il attrapa l'arrière de ses genoux et lui écarta largement les cuisses. D'une main habile, il malaxait les bourses douloureusement tendues et maintenait son sexe droit comme sa bouche glissait autour de lui, tandis que de l'autre main il caressait l'anneau de chair du blond. Ses doigts enduits de sa pré-semence s'enfoncèrent bientôt en lui. Le dos de Naruto s'arqua, réveillant ses crampes, puis il gémit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la tignasse rouge.

Les doigts qui bougeaient en lui le gênèrent en premier lieu mais il s'y habitua rapidement, au point que son anneau palpite, quémandant une présence plus imposante. Le corps du blond était totalement dépassé, ne sachant guère à quelle caresse s'adonner : tantôt il donnait des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer dans l'antre chaud du démon, tantôt ses hanches s'avançaient à la rencontre des doigts salvateurs.

Son insatisfaction devint bientôt aussi douloureuse qu'insupportable; Kurama consentit à mettre fin à son supplice seulement parce que son propre désir l'indisposait. Il lâcha le blond et remonta jusqu'à son visage, la bouche encore luisante de ses fluides précoces. Naruto vint alors la laper puis mordit la lèvre inférieur du démon.

- Viens, souffla t-il d'une voix enrouée après avoir suçoté la lèvre meurtrie.

Les yeux du démon rougirent, démontrant son contentement. Alors il se redressa et enfonça son sexe entre les chairs du blond. De nouveau l'un dans l'autre, pensèrent t-ils à l'unisson, toujours ensemble.

Naruto se tordit, gémit et se cambra tout à fait avec un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés quand il atteint le fond de son corps. La main de Kyuubi vint s'entrelacer à la sienne pour le rassurer mais quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il eut la sensation d'être face à un animal sauvage : ses pupilles se dilataient et ses dents s'allongeaient sous ses yeux, tout son corps semblait dévasté par le désir brute, suintant et tremblant de passion. La luxure à l'état pure, songea Naruto en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Le blond remua alors les hanches et lâcha un discret soupire comme la chaleur irradiante mais inerte de son sexe entre ses fesses devenait insupportable. Kurama comprit de suite la demande silencieuse de son partenaire et dans un feulement rauque, il commença à bouger en lui. D'abord lentement, autant pour laisser Naruto s'habituer que pour l'entendre réclamer plus d'ardeur quand ce rythme ne lui suffira plus. Il accéléra diligemment l'allure lorsque le blond commença à lui gémir d'aller plus fort.

C'était bon. Divinement bon, se disait Naruto. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que le démon ne lui donnait pas tout ou alors il se moquait de lui; et il finit par s'impatienter.

- Est-ce-là tout ce que vaut un démon ? Le provoqua t-il plantant ses orbes azur dans les deux puits de flammes.

Kurama se raidit soudain puis sa bouche se tordit en un rictus carnassier. Il se retira tout à fait puis se rengaina avec une brutalité animale, arrachant au blond un cri d'extase. Il cala la jambe du blond sur son épaule et s'enfonça profondément, atteignant le point sensible de Naruto dont la vision se troublait et les cris augmentaient à chaque fois que son sexe le heurtait.

Bientôt, le corps entier du garçon se mit à trembler violemment, les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses fesses se contractèrent et un voile opaque tomba sur ses yeux tandis que la jouissance le ravageait. Ses chairs devinrent trop étroites pour le sexe de Kurama : il fit quelques allées et venues avant de se retirer et de se libérer sur le bas ventre du blond, mélangeant leurs semences.

Kyuubi s'allongea au côté du blond encore perdu dans les limbes de l'orgasme et l'observa se remettre peu à peu. Très vite, la respiration de Naruto se calma tout à fait. Kurama le regarda lever la main pour dégager les mèches blondes collées à son front et sa propre main vint l'aider, caressant avec tendresse ses fins sourcils puis ses joues duveteuses.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui; ses yeux bleues, un peu larmoyants, pétillaient encore de plaisir. Kurama s'avança, irrésistiblement appelé par ses lèvres.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux à ne plus être enfermé en toi ?

Naruto secoua négativement la tête puis pinça les lèvres, impatient d'entendre la suite.

- C'est que je peux te voir maintenant, de mes propres yeux. Et je peux te toucher, sentir ton odeur, goûter ta peau et ta chaleur.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il nicha son nez au creux de son cou, inspira profondément puis embrassa sa peau. Il sentit Naruto rire contre lui et releva la tête pour le questionner du regard.

- Je ne te pensais pas si fleur-bleue, Kurama.

- C'est ma nature humaine qui fait ça, se défendit-il avant d'aller embrasser le blond qui passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Je l'avoue : je suis bien content de ton corps moi aussi.

Kurama arqua un sourcil et sourit en coin :

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Pour cette première incarnation, je ne suis pas encore bien habitué à ravoir un corps. Je n'ai pas encore recouvré tous mes réflexes ni mes pouvoirs.

Naruto hocha la tête et eut un sourire malicieux.

- On s'en doutait déjà, non ? N'étais-ce pas pour t'entraîner que je t'ai libéré ?

- Hé bien, un combat ou une bonne dose de sexe à le même effet dirait-on, concéda Kurama sur le même ton provoquant que le jinchuuriki. Alors, si tu le veux bien, je préférerais récupérer le reste de mes capacités en continuant de baiser.


End file.
